


Loki’s Princess

by AngelMoline96



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: A year after the cullen’s left Bella decided it was time to stop hurting her friends and Charlie. So she decides to go to New York where her Dad,Steve Rogers, is and start over. What happens when she gets there and meets the god of mischief himself, Loki?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Steve arrives at Bella’s house

Chapter 1: Steve arrives at Bella’s house

Bella’s POV:  
It’s been about a year since the Cullen’s left… since he left me in the forest. I hadn’t been the same since that day, i was depressed,closed off, and i didn’t really talk much anymore. I knew I was hurting Charlie and I knew my friends were hurt that I pushed them away. All I ever did was go to work and then come home, I didn’t even visit Jake anymore hardly and when I did we mostly just rode our bikes. I sighed as I shook my head, I couldn't keep hurting everyone. I needed to leave, to start over somewhere new. I walked inside the house and up to my room, I sat down on my bed and picked up my phone.

“Maybe it’s time I give my dad a call, see if I can come up and stay with him for a while.” I said to myself as I looked through my phone for his number. Once I found his number I hit the call button and hoped he wasn’t too busy to answer. After a couple of rings he picked up.

“Hey Bells, what's going on? Is everything alright?” Steve asked, a little worried, which I understood since it had been a while since I last called him.

“I’m ok dad, but I can’t stay in Forks anymore. Is there a way I can come up and stay with you for a while?” I asked a little nervous that he would say no.

“Of course you can Bells I’ll see if Tony can send the jet so you can take your stuff with you and so you can get here without having to drive your truck.” I smiled a little knowing he never approved of me driving that truck.

“Alright dad, um so it will take me some time to pack and get everything ready.” 

“That’s fine, Tony will send it and Happy will come as well to help you get ready. I’ll come too, we'll be able to get it done faster with all of us working together.” I couldn’t help but shake my head.

“Alright but are you sure that you aren’t too busy protecting the world?” I asked afraid he was leaving when he should stay.

“The other Avengers can look out for the world while i’m gone besides i’d love to see Charlie again.” 

“Ok. do you happen to know when you guys will get here?” 

“We’ll be there by tonight so be sure to let Charlie know to expect us.” 

“I will, I promise and I will start putting boxes together and pack a couple of things.”

“Alright Bells, we’ll see you soon.” with that we hung up and I set my phone on my desk and grabbed a few boxes and taped them together. I sighed as I started to pack up my books, I left a couple of books out not really sure if I really want to take them. I couldn’t bring myself to even look at my copy of Romeo and Juliet. It was too painful and it reminded me too much of him. After I finished packing my books, I started on packing my clothes going through them as I went. I looked at the blue dress Alice had gotten me for prom and decided not to keep it wanting a fresh start. If anything I know aunt Natasha would be willing to take me shopping for a new dress if I ever needed one. Soon I heard Charlie pull up in the driveway and decided to take a break and go downstairs to wait for him to walk inside. I sat down on the couch and wondered how I was gonna tell him that I was leaving. I really hope he will understand and not be too upset with my choice.

“Hey kiddo, how was your day?” he asked as he walked into the house and hung up his gun belt and his jacket.

“My day was ok Charlie, h-how was yours?” 

“It was slow today. I called Billy and he invited us over tomorrow for dinner.” I looked down knowing it’s best I don’t go.

“Charlie? Can we talk for a second? There's something I need to tell you.” I said and looked up at him.

“Sure kiddo, what’s up?” he walked over and sat down next to me.

“W-well I know you have noticed that I haven’t been myself since the Cullen’s left and I’ve been thinking that it’s time for me to have a fresh start somewhere else. I called my dad and asked if I could stay with him for a while until I figure out where I want to go and he said I could.” I said hoping he wouldn’t be upset.

“That’s a good idea Bells, I think a fresh start will be good for you. I’m going to miss you but I know this is what you need. Is Steve coming down to get you?” 

“Yes, Tony is letting him take the jet and he and Happy will be here by tonight to help me pack and get everything set up.” I answered and he nodded.

“Alright, how about I order us some pizza for dinner. I’ll even order extra so they have something to eat when they get here.” he then got up and went to order the pizza while I went back upstairs to continue packing.

Steve’s POV: (a few hours later)

Happy and I had just landed in Seattle and got a car to drive to Forks, all the way there all I could think about was what could have caused Bella so much pain that she would want to leave. As we got closer to Charlie’s house, I sighed and glanced at Happy for a split second.

“So Happy there’s something you should be aware of.”

“What is it Cap?” 

“Bella is my daughter, I haven’t exactly told the team just yet. It’s not a secret, I just don’t tell many people I have a daughter for her protection. Bella’s in pain, something happened a year ago. She hasn’t said anything about it but I know that’s why she’s coming to live with me.” I said as I pulled up to Charlie’s house.

“Alright, i’ll do my best not to upset her more.” I nodded as I turned off the car and got out, walking up to the door. I knocked and Charlie opened the door.

“Hey Steve, I want to thank you for letting her stay with you. I’d rather she be with you and the Avengers than on her own.” he said as I walked inside.

“I do too, this way we can make sure she’s ok and everything.” I walked upstairs to Bella’s room and smiled a little as I saw her going through things as she packed.

“Hey Bells” I said and she turned to look at me and I saw that there were tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and broke down crying. It was painful for me to see her like this, that i couldn’t do anything to protect her from this heartbreak. 

“It’s gonna be alright Bells, I promise it’ll be alright. I know it doesn’t feel like it now but it will be.” I said as I rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to get her calmed down enough for her to talk or at least so she could take some deep breaths.

“I-i know it will be ok i-its just that I’m not sure what I want to do anymore, I was so sure he was my future a-and now I don’t know what's next.” I sat down on her bed and pulled her next to me and held her.

“I know what that’s like, you remember you know my history Bells. Peggy was the woman I loved and then I was frozen in ice for sixty-six years and Peggy then died a few years after I was awake. I still feel unsure of what’s next but the lost feeling has gotten better.” I felt her move her head and looked down to see her looking up at me.

“Y-you’re right dad.” she took a deep breath and stood up.

“Let’s get packing, the sooner it's done the sooner we can leave.” I shook my head knowing she got her resolve from me. I stood and then helped her pack some more of her stuff. After a few minutes Happy came up and Bella looked up at him.

“So you must be Happy. It’s nice to meet you.” Bella said with a polite smile.

“And you must be Bella Rogers. Cap talks about you a lot,although he just told me you are his daughter.” 

“Well he wants me to be safe so he doesn’t mention I'm his daughter much.” 

“She’s right, it's why the team knows about my daughter but not who she is. The only two that know are Bucky and Natasha.” I said as I continued to pack.

“And now me as well. Don’t worry I won’t say anything.” Happy said as he started to help. 

“Thank you Happy, but the team will know when we get back anyway and that’s ok I think it’s time they know and it might help keep her safe.” 

“Dad, you know I can take care of myself to a point right?” Bella said looking at me and I smiled.

“Yes I know but you are still my little girl.” she blushed and went back to packing her clothes.

Bella’s POV: (a few hours later)

We had finally got everything packed and loaded up in the car and dad drove it to the jet as Happy and Charlie talked in the living room. I walked back to my room to check to make sure that I didn’t forget anything. I walked into my room and noticed the floor board that came up while dad was picking up a box, I was just going to ignore it until I noticed a box underneath it. I curiously moved the floor board and picked up the box, I then opened it and immediately dropped it when I saw what was inside.


	2. Bella meets the god of Mischief

Chapter 2: Bella meets the god of Mischief

Bella’s POV:  
Inside the box were the pictures that were taken at my eighteenth birthday party, the necklace Alice and Rosalie gave me, the plane tickets to see my mom from Carlisle and Esme and the CD with my lullaby that HE made me. I couldn’t believe they were here the whole time. I started to feel mad as I thought about what happened and that he did this. I picked up the box and walked downstairs headed straight for the door.

“Bells? What are you doing?” Charlie asked me concerned.

“Just taking this box to the trash, it’s stuff I don’t want anymore.” I said and he nodded. I walked out the door and over to the trash can. I was tired of feeling broken and miserable, it was time I moved on. I dumped the box in the trash and walked back inside. I sat on the couch with Charlie and sighed.

“Remember the birthday gifts I got for my eighteenth birthday that I thought he took with him?” I asked and Charlie nodded.

“He stashed them under a floorboard in my room.” 

“How did he even get inside to do that?” I shrugged.

“I must have left the window open that morning and he climbed up the tree and got in that way.” I said looking at him.

“Ah well I know how upset you were when they went missing, but why did you throw them out?” Charlie asked and I could tell he was a little confused since I was a mess when I thought he took them with him.

“It’s time I move on and leave all that behind. I just feel like I should have a fresh start entirely.” 

“That’s a good idea Bells,” my dad said and I jumped not expecting him to be back yet.

“Geeze dad, don’t do that!” I shouted and dad laughed.

“Sorry Bells I didn’t mean to.” I shook my head and stood up.

“So are we set to go?” I asked and my dad nodded.

“Yes everything is loaded and ready for us to get back.” I hugged Charlie and smiled.

“Thank you for looking after me when dad couldn’t, you will always be my second dad.” I said and Charlie smiled.

“You’ll always be a daughter to me and please call me every once in a while so I know how everything is going.” I nodded and walked to the car.

Steve’s POV:

I looked at Charlie and smiled.

“Like Bella said, thank you for looking after her when I couldn’t. I am really grateful to you for everything you have done.” I said meaning every word.

“You’re welcome Steve, you know you guys are family to me.” I smiled and hugged him before I walked out to the car and Happy followed. I got into the driver’s seat as Happy got into the back letting Bella sit in the front so I could be close to my daughter.

“Are you sure you’re ok in the back Happy? I’d be more than happy to switch with you.” Bella said, feeling guilty.

“I’m fine Bella really, besides this way you and your dad can catch up.” he said and I smiled slightly.

“So Bells, you finished school a few months ago, are you going to look at colleges in New York?” I asked, wanting to get an idea of what she was thinking.

“Well I’d like to but maybe after I get settled and find a part time job.” she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Well I know Tony is looking for someone to help us in the tower so when we are out in the field someone is always keeping track of where we are.” 

“I could do that. Do you think he’d let me?” 

“I’m sure he will, he’s very willing to let you at least try.” Happy said.

“Then after everything is set I’ll figure out college, even if it's just online classes for now.” I smiled as I continued to drive back to the jet. I’m really glad Bella has a plan and that she is really trying to move on with her life.

“I’m glad, and I want you to know that we’ve got two new members to the Avenger’s, well technically, one, but his brother sometimes helps us.” 

“Are you talking about Thor and his brother Loki?” she asked and I smiled.

“I should have known you’d do your research. Yes Thor and Loki, Loki we never know what he’s going to do but Thor trusts him so we will too until he gives us a reason not to.” 

“Alright i’ll keep that in mind.” i smiled as i parked the car near the jet and got out of the car and walked onto the jet followed by Bella and Happy. Once we were all seated and the jet took off, Bella started to nod off and I could tell she hadn’t been sleeping well lately. As soon as she was asleep i took a blanket and covered her up and kissed her forehead like I used to do when she was a little girl.

Bella’s POV: (an hour later)

I had been sleeping for maybe an hour having the same nightmare I always have until I felt someone shaking me trying to get me to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw my dad looking at me worried.

“Bells? Are you alright you started to scream and i got worried.” he said and i looked down hoping he wouldn’t have found out.

“Y-yeah i’m fine, just a nightmare. They happen a lot.” 

“What are they about?” 

“It’s the same one everytime, I'm walking through the forest all alone and I'm lost and then it all turns to nothing.” I said and my dad hugged me.

“I’m so sorry Bells. Is there anything I can do?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Alright but if I can help I’d like to Bells, i’m worried about you.” 

“I-i know dad.” I smiled a little and so did he.

“You know I've missed you calling me that. Actually I've missed having you around in general.” 

“I’ve missed you too dad.” I looked out the window and noticed we were landing near the Avengers facility and I couldn't help but smile.

“I can’t believe how amazing this place looks in person.” I heard my dad chuckle and I looked at him confused.

“I knew you’d like it, but it’s also pretty big so you can get lost if you aren’t sure where you are going.” I nodded.

“I’ll be careful I promise.” I said as Happy walked over.

“Bella, why don’t you go inside and see if you can find Thor so he can help us with the boxes.” I nodded and walked off the plane and into the facility. I was curious about what Thor was like, I had heard that he was a nice guy but I want to know if it’s true. I walked into the building and saw two guys arguing. One had long blonde hair and was very muscular, the other one had long black hair and not as muscular. I could only assume they were Thor and Loki. As I walked closer I noticed how handsome Loki was, he had blue eyes, he was a little lanky but lean as well.

“Excuse me? Thor? Happy and S-Steve need some help unloading some things from the jet. They sent me to get you.” I said knowing dad wanted to tell the team who I was himself.

“Ah, Rogers is back. Good, I’ll go help him now. Loki please don't annoy the young maiden.” Thor said and walked out to the jet. After he left I looked at Loki curiously.

“So you’re Loki, the god of mischief. You are a lot more handsome than I was told you were.” I said and he smirked as he walked over to me.

“Well you know who I am but I have no idea who you are.” he said and I blushed a little.

“Forgive me. I’m Bella Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said and he looked at me a little surprised.

“You’re related to Captain America?” 

“You could say that.”


	3. meeting the Avengers

Chapter 3: meeting the Avengers

Bella’s POV:

“What do you mean exactly? You either are or you’re not.” Loki said looking at me curiously.

“Well, he would like to explain that to everyone at once so I don’t know if I should say anything until he’s here and everyone else is too.” I said as I shrugged. 

“Alright then I’ll wait.” He said as he sat on the couch and I sat on a chair. There was something about Loki that made me think that he had been through a lot as well. Maybe I could come clean about what happened to me to him.

“Ah you must be Isabella.” I jumped looking up and saw Tony Stark standing there.

“Bella. I prefer to be called Bella. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark.” I said standing up and holding out my hand.

“My apologies.” he said, shaking my hand.

“So where is Steve?”

“He’s outside unloading my stuff.” I said and he nodded. 

Steve’s POV: (after finishing putting all of Bella’s things in her room)

Thor,Bucky,and I had just finished putting all of Bella’s things in her room and she had rearranged the stuff to her liking. I looked at Bella and smiled.

“Are you ready to tell everyone that you’re my daughter?” 

“I guess so, I am also a little excited to meet everyone.” She said and I nodded.

“Well, then let’s get to the meeting room. I believe everyone is already there.” I said as she stood up and followed me to the meeting room.

“So, what’s this meeting about?” Peter asked and I could tell he was curious.

“There’s something I need to tell all of you about Bella. Bucky, Natasha you both already know and are basically family to Bella and I.” Bucky nodded and Natasha smiled.

“Bella’s full name is Isabella Marie Rogers and she is my daughter.” everyone in the room looked shocked.

“How exactly is that possible? you were frozen for sixty-six years.” Clint said and I shook my head.

“That’s sorta complicated Clint.” 

“Try to explain Rogers.” Thor said and I knew he was curious.

I looked at Natasha and she nodded and I sighed.

“Alright. So in 1986 SHIELD had unfroze me to see how the world would react to Captain America and let me wander around for a while on my own. I somehow ended up in Forks, Washington and ran into Renee, Bella’s mother. We were in love and a few months later on September 13th 1987, we had Bella. I was there to help raise Bella until she was three, I only got to be a dad for three years. That’s when I failed my first mission and SHIELD decided the world wasn’t ready for Captain America and refroze me.” I looked down and felt Bella wrap her arms around me.

“It’s ok dad, I missed you but I knew I would see you again.” She said and I hugged her back.

“But she was living with Charlie Swan.” Tony said and I nodded.

“Charlie was my best friend around the time I met Renee and he and I became really close so I told him everything about me. He and I came up with a plan in case I ever got refrozen or something else. He would help Renee raise Bella and she would use his last name to keep her safe and until I could return. Ever since I woke up in 2011, I had been catching up with Charlie and Bella and doing what I could to help her as much as I could. I tried to visit as much as I could. But it never felt like it was enough. Especially last year when something happened to Bella.” I saw her flinch when I said that and I took her hand. 

“She doesn’t want to talk about it, but she’s been depressed ever since, so when she called me yesterday I jumped at the chance to have her closer to me so I could be a father to her again.” I smiled as I looked at everyone. I noticed Loki looked slightly like he understood what Bella must be feeling, which I guess he did since he’s been through a lot. Tony stood up and smiled.

“Well I’m glad she’s here and let me be the first to say welcome to the Avengers family Bella.” he said and I couldn’t help shake my head slightly.

“Thank you Tony. I would like to say that I've heard a lot about all of you from dad and uncle Bucky and Aunt Natasha. It feels like I know all of you. I really hope I can help out around here as much as possible.” Natasha stood up and hugged Bella, I knew she had missed her since the last time she saw her was two Christmases ago.

Bella’s POV:

I hugged my aunt back, missing her as much as she missed me. I pulled away slightly and looked at my aunt.

“Aunt Natasha? W-would you mind taking me shopping to get some new clothes? I-i threw out most of my clothes back in Forks for complicated reasons.” 

“Of course we can Bells, you know I would go with you. But what are you looking for exactly?”

“A new style entirely. I don’t want to be this shy girl anymore who isn’t comfortable in her own skin.” I said and she smiled.

“Alright we can go tomorrow and maybe we can talk Clint into joining us just in case we need back up.” she said and looked at Clint and I could tell he was already on board just because it was Aunt Natasha and they are good friends.

“I might as well get used to going shopping since Lila is getting to that age where she’ll want to go shopping all the time.” Clint said and I smiled a little.

“You never know she could not like shopping. You never know.” I said and he nodded.

“You’re right. But either way i’ll go with you and Natasha. I don’t mind going to give you guys company and make sure you both are safe.” I nodded and looked over at my dad and he sighed.

“What’s wrong dad?”

“I just can’t believe how much you have grown up and changed.” 

“I haven’t changed that much dad. I’m still not the type of girl who likes shopping but it needs to be done.” I said and he smiled.

“At least let me help you pay for some of it.”

“You won’t have to Cap,”Tony said, walking over to me.

“What do you mean?” I asked, kinda curious.

“Well, since you are going to work for me the least I can do is pay for your clothes as long as you get some professional looking ones as well.” I smiled a little, still not completely comfortable with other people paying for me but knew from dad’s stories it’s best not to argue with Tony.

“Alright, thank you Mr. Stark.” he chuckled and smiled.

“Please call me Tony.”


	4. Spending the day with Loki

Chapter 4: Spending the day with Loki

Bella’s POV: (the next day)

I had just woken up for a sort of restful sleep with very little nightmares. I got out of my bed and went to get dressed but as I got up I noticed a green cape on my bed. I wonder how that got there. I shrugged and went to shower and get ready for a day of shopping. After my shower, I got dressed and headed out to the waiting area where I was supposed to meet my aunt Natasha and Clint. But when I got there, it wasn’t them standing there it was my dad and Loki.

“Dad? What are you and Loki doing here? I thought aunt Natasha and Clint were coming with me.” I asked curious.

Loki’s POV:

I looked up as Bella talked and noticed she looked well rested and I smiled slightly. I guess my cape helped fight the bad dreams. I couldn’t help looking her over. Her brown hair was loose around her face and she was paler than most humans were almost ghostly pale. She wore a white tank top with tight black leather pants and a leather-like jacket with a grey hood and black 3-inch boots. But she also looked kinda thin, i guess she hadn’t been eating as much as is healthy. 

“Well, something came up and Clint and Natasha had to leave. So, Loki will be going with you to the mall. He’s agreed to be your protector.” the captain said and I rolled my eyes.

“I wouldn’t call myself a protector more like someone who just makes sure you don’t get into trouble.” I said and Bella smiled.

“I tend to get into trouble a lot lately, someone even called me a danger magnet once.” she said but I could hear some sadness in her voice.

“Well then it's a good thing i’ll be there to make sure nothing happens to you then.” I said and grabbed my jacket. Bella hugged her dad and then walked out of the training center and over to one of the cars out front.

“Why don’t I drive Bella.” I said opening the passenger door for her and she nodded getting in. I walked to the driver’s side and got in starting the car before I buckled in. I drove us to the mall and I noticed that she seemed a little distracted.

“So, i heard you don’t like shopping. Why didn’t you just order your new clothes online. I’ve heard that’s a thing most teenagers do.” I saw her turn slightly in her seat to look at me from the corner of my eye and she sighed.

“W-well i do hate shopping but i also don’t mind it as much as i used to. I-i had a friend back in Forks who was obsessed with it and she’d drag me along a lot of the time so I got used to it.” she said but i could tell she was sad.

“If you miss her why haven’t you called her?” 

“S-she and her family moved away a year ago.” she said, looking even more upset.

“I’m sorry to hear that she sounds like an interesting person.”

“She was.” 

Bella’s POV:

We were silent after that. I didn’t really want to talk about Alice or the Cullen’s and I assumed Loki picked up on that because he didn’t ask anymore questions. We spent the rest of the drive to the mall in silence and I didn't mind, I was trying to make sure I was prepared to go shopping without all the memories of Alice dragging me to the mall coming back to the surface. We pulled up to a parking spot and I got out of the car and sighed.

“Well, let’s get this over with.” i said as Loki got out and stood next to me.

“You really don’t like shopping do you.” 

“No i don’t but it has to be done.” I said as I walked into the mall Loki following me silently. I went into one of the first stores I saw and started to look around some, not really sure what exactly I was looking for. I decided to just pick out a couple of things to try on and see if I liked them. I walked towards the dressing room when Loki held out a dress and I smiled a little knowing he was trying to help. I took the dress and walked in to try on the clothes. After I tried on the clothes I had picked out and kept the ones I liked, I went to go find some more when I noticed a couple waiting for me by the door. I smiled and picked them up and went back in to try those on. Loki must really want to help make this easier on me if he’s willing to take the time to pick out a couple of things. After I had found a few outfits I liked, I went over to the cashier and paid for my clothes. I couldn’t see Loki anywhere so I assumed he went to look at the suits so after I paid I took my bags and went to go look for him. I walked over to the suit store and found him pretty quickly,he was looking at a dark green suit and I smiled.

“That would look good on you.” I said and he turned to look at me.

“You think so?” I nodded and he smiled a little.

“Yes I do, green suits you.” I admitted a little sheepishly.

“Well then, I’ll get it.” He took the suit to the cashier and paid for it. After he picked up his bag we went to the food court and I got me a salad to eat. Loki insisted on carrying my food to a table and I sat down.

“Loki? May i ask you something?” I asked hesitantly.

“Sure, what is it?” he answered and I could tell he was curious.

“Why haven’t you tried to get me to tell you why I decided to move? Or why I've been sad?” 

“Well, I figured you didn’t want to talk about it so why should I force you to.” he said and shrugged. I smiled a little.

“Thank you for that. I really appreciate it. I just can’t talk about it right now, it’s just too painful.” I said looking down at my food in front of me.

“I understand completely, and when you are ready to talk about it I’ll be here to listen.”


	5. The costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love how this chapter came out but i know not everyone will like it so if you'd like to give a critique all i ask if you be polite.

Chapter 5: The costume Party

Bella’s POV: (two weeks later)

Tony had just told everyone that there was going to be a costume party tonight and I was honestly interested. I knew exactly what costume to wear which sorta surprised me. Normally I wouldn’t want anything to do with a party but Tony and the others made events fun for me. I walked to aunt Natasha’s room wanting to see if she could help me with my costume. I had an idea of who I wanted to dress up like but I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get it by tonight and I knew aunt Natasha could get it. 

“Hey aunt Natasha, i was wondering if you could help me get my costume by tonight.” I said as I walked into her room. She smiled and got out her phone.

“Sure who were you thinking?” 

“Thumbelina, I’ve always liked her dress and everything.” I said and she nodded as she dialed a number and started talking to someone. After a few minutes, aunt Natasha hung up and smiled at me.

“It will be here in a couple of hours just enough time for us to do your hair.” I smiled, actually getting excited about someone doing my hair for once. I sat down on a chair and let her brush my hair out and put flowers in it. 

“What is dad going to dress up as?”

“I don’t know honestly he didn’t tell me.” 

“He’ll most likely put off finding one until the last minute and just come in his old military uniform.” I said and aunt Natasha laughed.

“You’re probably right.”she agreed as she finished my hair. I smiled as I looked at it in the mirror. Somehow she got my hair completely straight. I never knew it went down to just above my butt.

“I love it aunt Natasha,it’s perfect.”I said smiling. 

“I’m glad you like it now for the dress.” I looked up seeing her holding a box. I didn’t even hear her leave to go get it. I took the box and set it on the bed opening it. I couldn’t believe that it looks exactly like Thumbelina’s. I put it on slipping my flats on and sat back in my chair so aunt Tasha could do my makeup.

Loki’s POV:

Once Tony had said that he was throwing a costume party, I immediately knew what I was going to dress up like. I had heard that Bella’s favorite movie was Thumbelina and I thought I’d dress up as the prince from the movie to try and cheer her up since I know she’s still hurting from what happened in Forks. I smiled glad I had my powers to help me dress like him although my version will be green of course. Soon it was time for the party and I sighed as I got ready hoping everything goes ok. I walked into the room and looked at everyone dressed up and couldn’t help but chuckle to myself at some of the costumes. I looked around for Bella but didn’t see her yet. Maybe she’s still getting ready. I decided I’d go sit on the couch to wait for her. 

Bella’s POV:

It was finally time for the party and I smiled really excited. I walked into the room and couldn’t believe at all the costumes. Tony and Pepper were dressed up as Prince Phillip and Aurora, Bruce was dressed as Remus Lupin,Thor was dressed as Hagrid and I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Dad was dressed in his old military uniform and I smiled, shaking my head at how I was right about that. Uncle Bucky was dressed as the mad hatter,Vision was dressed as Captain Hook,Peter and MJ were dressed as Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler from the greatest showman, Dr. Strange was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, James was dressed like a human version of Scar,aunt Natasha was dressed as Ariel,uncle Clint was dressed as Robin Hood which I thought fit him perfectly. Samuel was dressed as a vampire, Wanda was dressed as a witch which I thought was funny since people called her Scarlet Witch. Scott was dressed as Sirius Black which made me shake my head. T’Challa dressed as Prince Naveen which honestly didn’t suit him at all but it was still cool.Hope was dressed as Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. Carol was dressed as Sandy from Grease which was different. As I walked through the crowd I kept looking for Loki curious about who he dressed up as. If I was completely honest with myself I was also hoping that he and I could share a dance. I spotted him on the couch and I couldn’t believe who he was dressed up as. He’s wearing a green tunic with black trim on the top and the bottom with a black belt. The sleeves were a seafoam green and long. He was wearing black tights and black over the knee boots. He was Prince Cornileus from Thumbelina. I couldn’t help but blush as I walked over to him.

“You’re dressed as Prince Cornileus.” I said smiling and he nodded.

“I was hoping this would cheer you up some.” he said smiling as he stood up.

Loki’s POV:

I took her in and smiled. She wore a white and sky blue dress. The top was form fitting to her bodice and has sleeves rolled up to sit on top of her shoulders. The blue skirt was long and flowing with a hint of lace underneath it and she was wearing blue flats. Her beautiful brown hair was brushed out and whit flowers were in her hair almost like a crown. I couldn’t believe that we were dressed as Thumbelina and Prince Cornileus without even planning it.

“You look beautiful Bella.” I said and she blushed.

“Thank you. And you look handsome.” I smiled as I took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She blushed and I led her onto the dance floor as a slow song started. I wrapped her arm around my neck as I placed my hand on her waist taking her other hand in mine and we started to dance. As we danced I started to realize just how much I cared for her and that what I was feeling towards her was love. I never thought I’d ever feel this way about anyone, it’s nice.

“Bella can I be honest with you about something?” I asked, feeling like we were in our own little bubble. She smiled and nodded her head.

“Of course Loki. what is it?” I took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

“These past few weeks I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you and being with you. The last couple of days, I have realized what I was feeling. Isabella Rogers i’m in love with you.” I said and she smiled hugging me.

“I’m in love with you too Loki Laufeyson. But I do have a request.” She said and I nodded.

“What is your request Princess?” 

“Can we go slow? I-i’m still healing over what happened in Forks.” I smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

“Of course princess.” 

Bella’s POV:

I blushed as he called me Princess, I have to admit I love it when he calls me that. We had just started dancing again when Thor walked over to us.

“Isabella, you look beautiful, just like Juliet.” he said and suddenly the pain that had started to go away since I met Loki all came back. Holding my chest I fought the scream that wanted to come out and started crying.


	6. Bella tells her story

Chapter 6: Bella tells her story

Loki’s POV:

I noticed right away that something was wrong with Bella after my dear brother made that comment. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch and sat down with her in my lap, holding her tightly as she cried. Within seconds the party had stopped and everyone rushed over to see what happened. Steve sat next to us as Bucky knelt in front of us.

“Bella? What is it? what’s got you so upset?” Bucky asked and Bella just shook her head holding onto me. Steve placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“Bella please what happened in Forks that’s made you be in so much pain?” he asked and Bella looked up at me and I nodded reassuring her that I’d stay close to her.

“A-alright. I’ll tell you.” she said shaking and I rubbed her back.

Bella’s POV:

I took a deep shaky breath and looked down at my right wrist where James’s bite stuck out and sighed. 

“Last year when I first moved to Forks to live with Charlie, I met the Cullens; or well five of them anyway. They were in the cafeteria when I got there. They were all so beautiful it made me curious about them. Then, I found out I had a class with E-edward.” I winced when I said his name, and wrapped my arms around me as I continued.

“At first, I thought he hated me, his eyes were coal black, and he tried his best to get as far away from me as possible. I didn’t understand why he didn’t like me ,and I planned on confronting him the following day but he wasn’t there. It was a week before he came back and this time he was more friendly and his eyes were a golden color. I asked him why he was nice all of a sudden and he just shrugged it off and we started our science lesson. Later, I asked about his eyes, and he gave me some lame excuse about the lighting causing the color change.” I shook my head at the memory.

“A-after school that day I was about to open the door to the truck Charlie gave me when suddenly a van came speeding towards me. I honestly thought I was going to die. Suddenly, Edward was there and stopped the van pulling me out of the way. I was then taken to the hospital where I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and after I was released I went to talk to Edward to ask him how he got over to me so fast and he tried to convince me he was next to me the whole time. He ignored me after that and I started to think he regretted saving my life. Later he told me we shouldn’t be friends and if i was smart i’d stay away from him which caused another argument.” I sighed and Loki rubbed my back again.

“That weekend I joined a few of my friends at La Push beach and ran into my friend Jacob where he told me the legend of the ‘Cold Ones’ and that his tribe believed that Carlisle was the same cold one who was there eighty years ago. This got me curious and I started putting two and two together. A few days later I went with Angela and Jessica to go look at prom dresses and I went to a bookstore. Well I had gotten lost and these guys started to follow me and wouldn’t let me go.” I shuddered at the memory.

“Suddenly, Edward’s car was there and he got out scaring the guys off and he told me to get in the car which I did. As he started driving he asked me to distract him so he wouldn’t go back and rip their heads off. Honestly that scared me but I did. We then got to a restaurant I was supposed to meet my friends at and he took me to dinner where he told me he could read minds. Except for mine.” I looked down.

“At school the next day I was sure I knew what he was and walked into the forest by the school and he followed me. I told him I knew what he was. That he was a vampire and that he wouldn’t hurt me. That's when he showed me who he really was and stepped into the sunlight where he started to sparkle. He told me his family only drank animal blood, that they saw themselves as vegetarians. He also told me that i was like his own personal brand of heroine.” I knew this next part wasn’t going to be easy. My dad took my hand and I knew he was looking at my scar.

“Did he give you this scar?” he asked and I sighed.

“I’m getting to that part.” I said and he nodded.

“He took me to meet his family and they were all so nice, well except for Rosalie. Then he took me to go watch them play baseball. They can only play when there is a thunderstorm which was honestly pretty cool to watch.” I looked down hating this next part.

“Suddenly, Alice stopped playing which caused everyone to tense, Alice can see the future and she saw three nomad vampires coming. Edward wanted to leave right then but it was too late. So I stayed behind him when they showed up they wanted to join the game and since Edward and I were leaving Carlisle allowed it.” Loki took my hand tracing the scar on my wrist.

“Out of nowhere, the wind shifted exposing me as a human which caused James, one of the nomads to decide it would be a great game for him. You see he was a tracker and having this big coven protecting me he took it as a challenge. Which caused me to be taken to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to hide while the others tried to keep James off our trail so they could kill him. Their plan didn’t work of course James found out where I was and tricked me into meeting him at my old ballet studio. He made me think he had my mom and talked me into meeting him.” I took a shaky breath and continued.

“Once I got there I realized he didn’t have my mom and that he just said that to lure me away from my protectors. He basically tortured me. He broke my leg and threw me into the wall making my head bleed. That's when Edward and the others showed up. Edward and James fought but James had bitten me starting the transition of me becoming a vampire. Alice and the others killed James as Carlisle tried to stop the bleeding. The burning from James’s bite was horrible but Edward sucked the venom out.” I said tracing the scar as everyone gasped.

“What happened after?” my dad asked worried.

“Edward talked me into going to prom and we went. While we were there I asked him why he didn’t just let the venom spread. If he had, I would have been like him by then. He said he wouldn't make me into a monster even though Alice had seen me become like them. He asked if just having a long happy life with him was enough and I said it was for now.” I shook my head not believing i was that stupid.

“We had a good prom and a great summer together. Then my birthday happened.”

Loki’s POV:

I held her closer feeling that she needed the support.

“Alice had decided to throw me a party and so Edward took me over to their house and everything was great until I tried opening a gift and got a paper cut.” She looked down and tried to fight the tears that were trying to fall.

“Jasper lost control and tried to attack me causing Edward to push me into the glass table, which made the bleeding worse. They eventually got Jasper out of the house and away from the blood. Carlisle took me upstairs and stitched me up telling me why Edward didn’t want to change me. Edward then took me home but instead of staying like he normally did he said it was best he go home.” she let out a quiet sob and i kissed her forehead holding her

“A week later i got home from school and he was there waiting for me. I immediately knew something was wrong but I thought it was just that it was time for the cullen’s to move on and that I'd have to find a way to tell Charlie I was leaving with them. Boy was i wrong.” she gave a humorless laugh and sighed.

“Edward led me into the forest behind Charlie’s house and told me his family was leaving, that Carlisle was supposed to be ten years older than he looked and people were starting to notice. Slowly I figured out that he didn’t mean I was going with them so I asked and he said he didn’t want me to come and that he didn’t belong in my world and I told him I belonged with him. H-he told me he didn’t want me and that he was sorry he let this go on as long as it had.” tears were flowing freely now and i tried to comfort her.

“H-he said it would be like if he had never existed and then he left me there in the forest. I tried to go after him and ended up tripping and landing on the forest floor. A few hours later Sam Uley from the reservation found me and brought me back to Charlie’s. I was in a zombie like state for months. It felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. It still feels like that sometimes but less now that i’m here with all of you.” she finished hugging me. I held her close to me rubbing her back. I was livid those Cullen’s would do this to her. She didn’t deserve any of that. Especially being bitten. I hope they never come here because if they do I'm definitely sure no one would be able to hold me back from letting them know how angry I am.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you princess.” I said and she rested her head on my shoulder.

“I-i used to think there was no where I would belong without them but being here with all of you, I feel like I belong.” she said and looked up at me.

“When I'm with you Loki it finally feels like I’m whole.” I smiled and kissed her forehead.

“That’s exactly how I feel when I'm with you princess.” she blushed and looked at the others.

“I hate to be the one to ask this but, what exactly happened to Laurent and Victoria?” Steve said and Bella stiffened.

Bella’s POV:

I sighed. I really hoped no one would ask that.

“Laurent actually came around a few months after they left. Apparently Victoria found him and asked him to see if I was still being protected by the Cullen’s. I sorta went off on my own to go hiking to find the meadow Edward used to take me to and he was there.” I shuddered. 

“I tried to lie and convince him the Cullen’s were still protecting me but he didn’t buy it. He said Victoria wanted revenge for James’s death. An eye for an eye,mate for mate, situation. He said Victoria was going to be angry with me and I had asked him why. He said that I caught him in the middle of hunting and that he would be quick where Victoria would have made it a slow death.” I looked down and took a deep breath as I continued.

“I remember thinking about Edward and accepting that I was going to die. But then Laurent stopped and these giant wolves appeared. He ran and the wolves followed him as I ran back to my truck.” I looked up at them and saw everyone was shocked.

“Werewolves are real too?” dad asked and I nodded.

“I-i’d rather not get into that right now though i-if that’s ok. Talking about the Cullen’s has kinda drained me emotionally.” I admitted and everyone nodded.

“Why don’t I carry you to your room princess and that way you can get ready for bed.” I smiled a little and looked up at Loki.

“I’d like that.” I said as he stood up with me in his arms and he carried me to my room.


	7. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and review i'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
